Shadows on the hearts
by EvilGoodGirl
Summary: HD Mpreg Lemon Yaoi Death OCHG pregHarry runs from the dursleys and meets a pureblood,can she help him understand what his feelinsg are?And better yet,can they tuogh Hogwarts?


Disclaimer:I offered JK three bucks for the rights to Harry Potter,she said no,I've got no clue why.

Constance:...

Dev:...

DEE:...

EGG:Yogurt!

Warnings:Contaisn Yaoi,Lemon,possible sex scenes,Mpreg,death,and a few potty mouths!

Death of Big D

Harry was white,his heart beat ten times faster than it should,and he was finding sitting suddenly very uncomfortable.Harry was behind a few bushes looking at magazine he had snuck out from the Dursley's room,he hadn't been sure what it was,the cover was hidden from view and Harry had been sure it was either one of Petunia's Garden & Home Magazines,or one of Vernon's.But know he knew whose it was,it was dirty,which was what Harry had wanted,but they also belonged to his aunt Petunia.On the cover,which Harry was stuck on the title read Playgirl,and below a very naked man flashed a winning smile.

Harry couldn't help but stare.Harry wasn't sure,but could he be...Gay?He wasn't sure,he had kissed Cho,he had liked her alot,

but now that eh thought about it,could the Dursleys have realized he was Gay young,and tried to do something to stop him from being it?He had heard of people blocking out tragic experiances,had he done that?And Cho,she must have been a cover up,if he crushed on Cho no one would know!Harry thought hard,had he ever indacated to the Dursleys that he might be gay?

Now that he thought about,yes,yes,it was coming back now.

(_Who loves a Flashback,we love a flashback,who loves a flashback,we love a flashback!)_

_Harry stared across the room to the boy,his name was Roy,Harry liked that name.Harry look Roy over,he was blond with blue eyes and freckles,Harry liked him,what did you do when you really liked some one?He had seen Uncle Vernon Kiss Aunt petuni,and he was pretty sure he liked her.At recess Roy came and played hop scotch with harry,no one else played hot scotch with harry,not even the little girls who played jump rope._

_"Can I play?"_

_"Sure.Do you know how play?"_

_"Uh-huh.Who goes first?"_

_"You can."_

_"Thanks."Harry and Roy played Hop scotch until the very end of recess,and they played again at luch recess,when it was time to go home Harry kissed Roy on the cheek,when he went to teh Dursley's he told Petunia all about his day.Petunia started calling him Queer and told uncle Veron about the kiss,and soon everyone was calling him queer,even Roy,Harry had to go home for a week fro punching Roy in the face for calling him that,he didn't know what it emnt,but he didn't like it._

_(Who like a fanrfic,we like a fanfic,who likes fanfic,we like a fanfic!)_

Harry looked back at the magazine,and decided that if he was gay,he was going to enjoy it.Harry flipped the page.After a few minutes looking at the magazine,Harry suddenly realized something,someone was above him,he looked up,to find Dudley Dursley.

"Whats ya going Scarhead?"

"Like you care,now go bugger off Ickle Diddykins."

"Why You!Your reading Queer Magazines!What are you a queer?"

"So what if I am?"Harry surprised even himself when he said it,why tell Dudley?

"I'm going to tell dad."

"Oh!Is that supose to frighten me?He's so fat I bet he can't even lift his arm enough to slap me."Harrywas getting worried,why was he saying this,it was like being on autopilot while the switch was broke.

"Your going to pay for that Freak!"

"Oh!Is Ickle Diddikins going to hit me,I'm so scared,I'm shaking in my shitty hand me down shoes!"Dudley gave Harry a nice right hook right to the jaw.Harry however did something nobody expected,he jumped ontop of Dudley and started bite and skratch every which way.He kept on until Dudley lay still.It was then Harry came out of Sutopilot,he gasped and checked Dudley's big wrist for a pulse,there was none,Harry went white then with the magazine in hand he ran,Harry ran and ran until he could run no farther.Harry had killed someone.

Vernon returned hme,as usual at 5 O'clock,what he expected was his wife and maybe his son to tattle on Harry.What greeted him was not good.Vernon had been having a rather good day until know,he had fired a few of the people who tried to report on him.Vernon was not ready for what greeted him,Petunia crying over Dudley as he lays,cold as a stone on the coucg with all of Dudley's friends surrounding him looking sad.

"What's going on?"Vernon whispered.

"Dudleys died,Harry's killed him."

"Why that FREAK! I swear on my life I'm going to get revenge on him were is he!"

"Sir,we don't know,he ran off."

"Of course,the little freak would!Always had it out for us!And know he's gone and killed dudders!I knew we shouldn't have taken him in!"

Once Vernon had his mind on something,no one could stop him,except food,and the Telly,and a few other thinsg involving his wife,but ehwasn't going to let those stop him this time,he was killing Harry or his name wasn't Vernon Marcus Dursley!

AN:Sorry for the shortie!Don't worry it gets better.At least I hope so!


End file.
